Bubblegum
by DettyisLove
Summary: Daniel cannot for the life of him focus on anything but Betty and her perfect, sexy, pink, tasty lips as she was chewing and blowing her bubble gum. What does Betty think of this? Set season 4 after Million Dollar Smile. :D Daniel/Betty; Marc/Amanda/Betty )
1. Bubblegum

**Bubblegum**

**Hi! so this will only be a few parts. The concept is quite random. I hope you enjoy it!  
For entertainment only! :P **

* * *

**CH1:BUBBLEGUM**

Daniel could not for the life of him focus on anything Wilhelmina was saying at the moment. All he could focus on was Betty and her perfect, _sexy,_ pink, _tasty_ lips as she was chewing and blowing her bubble gum.

_Curse those amazing lips! _

He was trying with everything in him not to stare at her sitting across from him.

Quite frankly, the fact that she _was_ chewing and blowing bubble gum during a meeting caught his attention.

Hell, _she_ caught his attention.

She was growing more and more beautiful with each passing day. First, it began with her braces being removed.

Her smile...

It was _perfection_.

In all truth to himself, her smile had been perfect even before with the braces. But seeing her teeth unobstructed by metal made her smile shine so much brighter. Even in a dark room, her smile could light it up.

He grinned as he watched her sitting across from him listening to Wilhelmina while she still continued to play with her gum. He was quite surprised that Wilhelmina hadn't called her out.

But she was Betty, and she was amazing.

To top off that perfect smile, her hairstyling was improving greatly. He loved it when she had it straight, with her bangs pinned to the side by a sparkly clip.

He most especially loved it when she had twists in her hair every now and then. It gave her a playfulness about her.

And when her hair was in a pony-tail, let's just say, he had an incredible desire to pull it loose so it falls against her face right before he kisses her. She was so _sexy_!

To add to that bundle of pure wonder was that her style in clothing was also vastly improving. It seemed that she was dressing hotter every day! In fact, she was a _knockout_!

Since when did she have such a bangin' body?!

He couldn't even get over how incredibly gorgeous, beautiful and hot she looked today, without having to show off her assets, really. It was maddening.

She was wearing this long orange wrap dress that had a slit on the side and had long sleeves! She was wearing _long sleeves_ and she looked hot! The neckline of the dress wasn't even low.

That orange color against her skin tone and just the way the dress lightly trailed behind her as she walked made her look so perfect.

_She looked so freaking beautiful!_

She looked to him and smiled at him. The best smile in the world was directed at him and no one could take that away from him. He smiled back shooting her this look silently questioning her gum-chewing. She grinned and blew a bubble, closing her eyes as she did. She looked like she was kissing the bubble.

He seriously wanted to just lunge across the table and kiss her. Her lips were amazing. And she looked way too cute not to kiss!

He couldn't believe that she was single right now. Why he hasn't asked her on a date yet is beyond him. He honestly doesn't know.

He knows he likes her. In fact, he adores her. She is the _sunshine _of his day. He wakes up in the morning knowing that he is lucky to get to see her smile. He makes excuses to stop by as frequently as possible. In actuality, he stops by her office two to three times within an hour just because he can't function without seeing her often. Sometimes, he brings his laptop or work with him just to be close to her.

He is certain that Marc is suspicious of him. He sees Marc roll his eyes occasionally when he enters their space. Marc groans in annoyance whenever he says something funny to make Betty laugh.

Whenever Amanda comes to visit Marc he makes fun of him and calls him Betty's '_luvah_' as he so frequently voices.

He doesn't care, though. He would continue to make a fool of himself if it meant being closer to her.

He looked at her across from him; as she made the bubble pop quietly, her eyes opened and when she smiled at him he really wanted to kiss her. She was so adorable. That smile was the most genuine and heartwarming smile someone could give. She was beautiful and she was his friend. He was lucky to call her his _best_ friend.

As the meeting concluded, and Wilhelmina spoke loudly to everyone, Betty looked at her with her eyes wide looking like sparkling chocolate jewels, all while she was blowing a bubble. He chuckled at her expression, which caused her to look at him as the bubble popped, and smiled at him after.

Why was she so _cute_? He wanted to wrap her in his arms and hug her.

Wilhelmina looked at Betty with this annoyed look. "Really, Betty? did you have to chew gum during the meeting?"

Betty just smirked at her. Which was very un-Betty like, but ever since the Million Dollar Bra shoot they seemed cordial with one another.

Wilhelmina shook her head before she said "meeting dismissed" and walked away leaving them in the office while other people left as well. Amanda had come up to Betty to talk to her,

while Marc walked past him as he was leaving and said "would you just ask her on a date already?" he rolled his eyes "you're drooling. It's not pretty."

"I am not!" Daniel shot back.

Marc shook his head and mumbled "Whatever" before he left. As Marc left, Betty and Amanda walked over to him "Hey Daniel, Amanda and I are going to get a snack" Betty said as she looked at him.

"Ok."

Betty smiled at him "See you in a bit. I'll bring you back something" she grinned at him, which confused him slightly, but he shook his head and said "It's ok. You don't have to."

She bit her lip looking at him "but I want to"

He nodded "ok"

"Come on, already" Amanda hooked her arm through Betty's pulling her away.

Daniel watched as Betty left with Amanda. He needed to ask her on a date, especially before some moron snatched her up. He couldn't miss his chance with her.

* * *

AN: Next part up soon! :D


	2. Sugar & Honey

**Bubblegum**

Hiiii! So glad you liked the last part ! haha :D hope you enjoy! There will be a few more chapters! :D hehe

For entertainment only! :D

* * *

**CH2: SUGAR & HONEY**

"Seriously Betty, when are you going to just ask him out?" Amanda said in an annoyed tone.

"Amandaa, I can't just...do that" she responded

"Why notttt? It's so annoying seeing you guys flirt with each other all the time without seeing any action."

Betty rolled her eyes.

"I know he likes me. I don't get why hasn't made a move. I keep doing things to...peak his interest, but it's not working."

"Oh, it's working!" they heard Marc say as he caught up to them. "Didn't you see him in the meeting? He was drooling. He couldn't stop looking at you."

Betty grinned "that was the idea"

"Oh, you're so devious, I like it!" Amanda grinned.

"Why do you guys think I've been chewing bubble gum so much? Believe me; it's not for my health. I wanted him to...I wanted" she blushed

"Just say it, Betty. You wanted to tease him, tempt him." Amanda grinned "It's genius!"

"Yes, very diabolical" Marc rolled his eyes.

There was silence for a few minutes as they rode down to the café that the MEADE building recently added to the lobby. Once they walked in Amanda looked to Betty "So, what are you going to do?" Amanda asked as they stood in line.

Betty shrugged "I don't know. Do you guys think I look pretty?" she asked looking down at herself.

"Oh ya, Betty. You look really beautiful. I don't get how Daniel hasn't pounced on you by now!" Amanda responded. Betty looked at her pensively, and then let out a sigh.

She bit her lip, before she began blowing the bubble gum again as a habit.

Marc watched Betty as she blew her bubble and smirked wickedly "Betty, you should play with your gum more."

She looked at him "but I've been doing that. He still hasn't noticed." She said in a bummed tone.

"Oh, he noticed. He could not stop staring at you. And whenever you blew a bubble it looked like he wanted to jump across the table and attack you"

Amanda laughed and Betty blushed "really?"

Marc rolled his eyes "yes, egh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should wear lip gloss. Shine them lips!" he said

Amanda's eyes lit up "Oo, I have this really shinny pink lip gloss upstairs. It will really make your lips look yummy"

Betty's face flamed as they told her this. She had confided in them one night when Marc and Amanda spent the night at her place, telling them that she wanted to have Daniel notice her because she liked him and they had told her all sorts of tricks to use to get his attention, how to dress, how to wear her hair. It seemed to be working, but he wasn't making a move.

She sighed, why did this have to be so hard? Sure, she could ask him on a date, but she wanted _him_ to do it. She figured if he was really that into her he would.

She smiled thinking about how gorgeous he looked in the meeting. She had wanted to kiss him so badly. She knew Marc was telling the truth, she could feel Daniel staring at her throughout the meeting. In fact, that made her smile.

And seeing him look at her in such a _sexy_ way made her feel like she was on a thrilling rollercoaster. _Why did he have to be so charming?_ He was just so _intoxicating_.

Those eyes!

So _blue_!

_And beautiful!_

She smiled thinking about how they shine when he smiles. Oh and _his smile;_ it was insane how seeing his smile made her body tingle.

She also noticed that he wasn't wearing a tie today and that his shirt –his _deadly _purple shirt- had a few open buttons at the top, and his sleeves were rolled up.

He had been working out more lately, and getting a glimpse of his chest and his tone arms made her want to tear his shirt off. He was so _sexy_!

Amanda was right; she needed to just ask him already. Before some hot gorgeous model finds him and makes him forget she existed.

She sighed.

After they had all had some sweets and coffee, they headed back up to try the next 'plan'.

"Here Betty" Amanda handed her the lip gloss, but Marc took it out of her hand and pulled her along to the bathroom, the _women's_ bathroom "What are you doing?"

"We have to fix you up a little" Marc said, Amanda grinned. He handed Amanda the lip gloss "You do this."

He scrutinized Betty for a moment. "hmm...you look gorgeous" he said more to himself.

Betty smiled looking to him "really?"

"Yes, but, something's missing" he said wondering what it was. He looked to her face, the lip gloss was perfect. It made her lips 'pop' and the black eyeliner really made her eyes shine. Without the glasses she looked prettier. He was happy that he and his bestie were friends with Betty. He would never vocalize it, but he was excited that she had asked them for help.

His eyes went wide "I got it"

They both looked to him in wonder, when suddenly he pulls the hair tie that Amanda was wearing out of her hair "Hey!" Amanda cried

Marc ignored his bestie and handed Betty the tie "You need to put your hair up"

"What, but I thought-"

"Just do it! Your luvah goes nuts when you tie your hair!" he exclaimed as Betty began to slip her hair up into a pony tail "Really?" she asked with her eyes bright and hopeful. He nodded with a grin.

"Oo, Betty" Amanda playfully teased her friend. Betty bit her lip, blushing "NO! Don't bite your lip!" Amanda sighed "now, you have to put the lip gloss again!"

Betty giggled "Sorry, it's a habit"

"Actually, your luvah goes crazy when you do that" he informed. Why he knew so much about what Daniel likes was not something _he_ liked to admit.

He had seen Daniel come in to their office on more accounts than even Mandy had

-218 times in the past two months! It was _pathetic!_

And due to that torture he had seen how Daniel reacted to certain things that Betty did or how Betty looked in the day. It was maddening! He wanted to just smack Daniel in the head.

Betty and Amanda looked to him in wonder "I don't even know if we want to know how you know that" Betty stated.

"You don't!"

As soon as she reapplied the lip gloss she looked at them "There, am I good?"

"You look awesome, Betty!" Amanda acknowledged.

"Spin around" Marc demanded

"Why?" she asked confused

"Just do it!"

She spun around, smiling while she did. Marc rolled his eyes, but smiled when she looked at him with her hope-filled eyes.

He grinned "Perfect"

A bright smile swept her face "Yay"

"Now, let's seduce your luvah!" Marc said walking out. Betty and Amanda looked at each other giggling before they followed him out.

* * *

AN: I'll have the next part up in the next few hours :D hehe!


	3. Sweet & Yummy

**Bubblegum**

Hey hope you enjoy this part! I think there might just be two more chapters after this, max three.

For entertainment only! :P

* * *

**Chapter 3: SWEET & YUMMY**

They all walked over to Betty's old desk. Betty took a deep breath "I'm so nervous"

"Why?" Amanda asked "You look gorgeous, and Daniel is so in love with you. It's only a matter of time before he explodes"

Betty looked at her, but blushed as a small smile cast her face "You think he loves me?" she asked in a whisper

Marc rolled his eyes "God, isn't it obvious?! He's gaga over you, woman!" he exclaimed in an almost frustrated tone. Betty and Amanda laughed. Betty bit her lip looking in to Daniel's office. He was focused on his laptop. She felt butterflies just looking at him.

"Bettyyy! Stop biting your lip!" Amanda squealed in frustration. She whipped out her lip gloss again.

Betty giggled and reapplied it "Wish me luck" she said before heading toward Daniel's office.

Marc and Amanda took seats by the desk to watch.

When Daniel looked up from his laptop and saw Betty walking in, his heart jumped in his chest at the sight of her. She was so gorgeous. He doesn't know how much longer he would be able to control himself.

"Daniel, hey!" she said as she walked in "guess what I got you?" she asked playfully. The sight of him looking at her the way he did was making her heart flutter, especially because Marc and Amanda said that Daniel was in love with her.

He smirked, _oh god, that deadly smirk _and his voice came out raspy and sexy, "what?"

She smiled and opened her bag to pull out a Danish that had honey and frosting glazed over it in a clear plastic box. "A Danish, I love those" he stated excitedly.

Betty giggled at how cute he sounded. He got up from around his desk and walked over. She felt her heart pound in her chest as he approached her, and the smile he gave her as he stood in front of her made her melt. "Thanks Betty" he said, his voice had come out low and soft and she thought he was telling her a beautiful secret.

"You're welcome" she said back in the same softness.

Daniel looked at Betty in front of him and wanted to kiss her more than ever. Her lips looked so...so...so delicious and _yummy_. He was so tempted to.

He gulped taking the Danish in his hand "Would you like some?" he asked feeling nervous for some reason. She shook her head, transfixed by him "no, um, I ate with Marc and Amanda. Thank you, though"

"ok, well, uh, want to stay for a little while?" he asked, he knew he should be asking her on a date, but goodness, she flustered him so much, he couldn't think straight.

She smiled with a nod "sure" she took a seat and felt like there was a hammer in her chest at the moment.

Marc groaned "Why did she sit down?"

"She should just grab him and kiss him, already!" Amanda exclaimed. "I can't believe Daniel hasn't kissed her yet!"

"He's an idiot! I'm sick of it!" Marc said in annoyance. Amanda looked at him and let out a laugh "You so want them together" she said with a smirk.

Marc rolled his eyes "No! They're idiots for each other! They're like candy and soda, they're bad for you, but you still want them."

Amanda laughed "Oh my god, Marc, you love Daniel and Betty together and you know it!"

Marc sighed dropping his head on the desk "I do! They're just so annoying!"

Amanda laughed again.

"We have to pay attention. What if we miss something?" she said, but when Marc gave her this yea right look, she snickered "Who am I kidding, nothing's happening."

Betty sat in the chair unable to take her eyes off Daniel. He was so scrumptious; she didn't know how she was able to keep conversation with him at the moment. She was getting so nervous, she decided to get a piece of gum, but then wondered what if Daniel was to kiss her, she couldn't have gum in her mouth. Then she thought about it; the odds of Daniel kissing her right now were slim. She sighed and took out a piece of gum popping it in her mouth and began chewing.

"So Betty, uh..."

"Hmm..."

"You look really beautiful, today" he figured he would start with small things and work his way up.

She smiled, blushing "thanks, I didn't think you noticed" she said, her eyes growing wide realizing her slip.

He grinned "I definitely noticed. You look gorgeous"

She looked at him in surprise; in all the time that she'd been trying to 'seduce' Daniel, he'd never told her she looked gorgeous. He had told her she looked pretty, or lovely, beautiful, but _gorgeous_, that was a whole new level from him.

"You really think I'm gorgeous?" she asked unable to stop herself. He smiled, _that perfect smile of his_, and nodded "I think you're more than gorgeous."

She looked at his eyes and bit her lip. Shoot, no lip biting! Oh goodness, was Daniel staring at her lips? He was! She felt her heart race; she blew a bubble trying not to get more nervous. She was forgetting the plan _completely_. He was making her so flustered just from his gaze.

"Betty..." he said her name in his sexy voice making her stomach flip

"Hm?"

He smiled "I miss working with you"

She smiled "I miss working with you, too. Is that why you come to my office every hour?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

He looked down embarrassed "You could tell?"

"Of course I could tell! Daniel, you come to my office two, maybe three times. Within an hour!" she giggled. His face reddened "Uh...I, I can't help it."

"It's ok. I love when you do."

He smiled at her "I just can't function without you"

She looked at him with a sweet smile. _He_ was so sweet. They were making progress. She should just ask him now, but she was nervous, especially when he looked to her eyes with those spellbinding eyes of his. It was like he was looking into her heart.

He dropped eye contact with her and went back to taking bites of the Danish. As if that was any better, she wanted to taste his lips. He was so delicious. She bit her lip fidgeting with the strap of her bag. How she wanted to just kiss him!

She was just going to do it!

"Marc, Marc! Oh my God, Betty got up!" Amanda said in excitement.

"What?" he picked his head up and looked into the office to see Betty standing up.

"Do you think she is going to kiss him?" Amanda asked.

"God, I hope something!"

A second later, Claire walks up to Daniel's office. Just as she was about to go in, they both shout "NO!" jumping up from the desk and stopping her

She looks to them "What on Earth?"

"Don't go in there Mrs. Meade! They're so close!"

"What?"

Amanda took Claire by her arm and pulled her back so she could see Betty and Daniel in his office. Claire's eyes lit up instantly. "Is she finally going to ask him on date!?"

"God, we hope so!" Marc said dramatically.

As Betty got up, she and Daniel both looked to each other and blurted out "I have to ask you something"

"What?" they said at the same time

"You go ahead" they insisted, and laughed.

Betty looked down blushing. Daniel smiled looking at her. She was so cute.

Her eyes rose to him as she stepped closer to him "Daniel, I...I should have just asked you a long time ago" she started

Daniel wasn't sure what she wanted to ask him, but he felt nervous. He should have just asked her when he had the chance.

As she got closer, she placed her hands on his chest feeling her heart race as she did so. Daniel looked at her curiously. Without thinking his hand went to her waist pulling her closer. Betty felt like her heart was a drum and it was pounding inside her when she felt him pull her closer.

"Oh my God, oh YAY!" Amanda squealed in excitement.

"What are you all standing around for? There is work to do!" Wilhelmina said as she walked up. "Is Daniel in his office? I need to see him!"

"NO!" they all yelled. She looked at them "Excuse me!"

Marc ran over and pulled her to where they were standing by the desk. When she saw Daniel and Betty in his office, she smirked "So, Betty got the balls to ask him?" she stated.

They all looked to her in surprise. She glanced to them and saw them all staring at her. Marc looked at her in shock "You knew?"

She rolled her eyes and looked back to watch them "Yes, why do you think I let the girl chew gum during a meeting? I would be insane to let someone chew _gum_ during _my_ _meeting_!" she stated authoritatively, making sure they knew she was still the boss.

Their mouths hung open in shock that she actually 'helped' Betty. Wilhelmina could see them staring at her and looked to them "Oh what? Betty asked me how to seduce a man, and I'm no idiot. Why would she ask _me_ if it wasn't someone 'important' she wanted? I put two and two together. Did you see him? He was nearly salivating! It was pathetic!"

"I told him that!" Marc stated.

"Now, shut it Marc, I want to see this!"

Again, they all looked at her in shock that she actually had an interest in Betty's love life. Well, it _was_ Betty.

Betty looked at Daniel's eyes feeling her breath escape her; he looked so dreamy. She smiled and spoke softly "Daniel, I like you"

She felt butterflies "and...I think you like me" her voice came out even softer.

A smile swept his face and he wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her even closer against him. Betty felt like her heart was exploding.

"You like me?" he asked, and in that sexy voice. She swallowed her gum accidentally and bit her lip, nodding "mhm" she mumbled unable to speak.

He smelled _so good_.

He was so close to her. She could just kiss him. She placed her hand to the side of his mouth. She looked at his eyes and felt her heart go crazy.

When she felt Daniel's hand land on her cheek, she closed her eyes from the warm tingly feeling he gave her. She felt like she was floating.

And when she felt his finger trace her lips, her heart nearly erupted. She opened her eyes meeting his penetrating gaze. Why was he so perfect?

Everyone was so focused on watching them they failed to notice the new accountant rush right into Daniel's office. Just as they were about to kiss!

" Mr. Meade!" the accountant exclaimed causing Daniel and Betty to split apart "What the hell?" Daniel said in frustration.

"I'm so sorry, but this is urgent. I need to speak with you!"

"WHO the HELL is THAT?" Wilhelmina shouted. "I'm going to fire him!" she was about to storm in there when Claire stopped her "I'll do it!" before she was about to walk in, Betty walks out looking very disappointed. And when she sees not only Marc and Amanda, but Claire and Wilhelmina, she looks even more upset. "Oh Betty, we didn't see him or else we would have stopped him" Claire said trying to comfort her, but only managed to make her feel embarrassed.

"You were so close!" Marc exclaimed. "Whyyy?" he cried feeling just as upset as Betty. Betty sighed "Can someone please make sure to keep that accountant away from me?" she asked before she rushed away.

"Betty! Wait!" Amanda ran after her.

* * *

AN: I probably won't get the next part up until tonight.


	4. Sticky & Messy

**Bubblegum**

Here is the next part! this one is shorter than the others, but then next one will be longer! :P I hope you enjoy!

For entertainment only!

* * *

**Chapter 4: STICKY AND MESSY**

Amanda ran after Betty "Bettyyy! Wait!" she was headed to the elevator and wouldn't stop. Amanda ran faster and just as Betty got in, Amanda came as Betty pressed the lobby floor.

"Betty, why are you running away? You almost kissed. That's good." Amanda stated wondering why Betty wanted to leave. Betty looked to the floor of the elevator upset. Amanda thought she looked really cute right now. She looked like a little girl that didn't get her candy.

"I just...I'm so embarrassed."

"Why? Don't be. I'm sure he wants to kill that accountant right now. He better have a good reason for being there."

Betty looked to her and nodded in agreement. Amanda stood next to her and nudged her arm causing her to look at her again. Amanda winked playfully which made Betty blush.

Daniel wanted nothing more than to kill the idiot standing in front of him. Why of all times did that moron from accounting have to barge in? He wanted to punch him. He clasped his fist.

He wanted to just go after Betty. Anything than listen to this idiot speak. Everything that came out of his mouth made Daniel's fist tighten. Wilhelmina came in to find out what was going on, which he was extremely grateful for because he had no patience for the idiot at the moment

Would it be terrible if he just left the problem to Wilhelmina and went in search of Betty? Wilhelmina seemed to be grilling him, causing him to smirk at his more devious co-Editor.

Daniel couldn't believe he was so close to kissing Betty. Her lips were so perfect. She told him she liked him. He grinned. She sounded so cute when she told him that she thinks he likes her too. He smiled, he didn't just like her. He more than liked her. He thinks the best way to describe how he felt about her is that he adores her. He can't live without her. He admires everything about her. She is his sunshine, his light, the reason he smiles all the time.

He sighed. He loves Betty.

Several hours later, while Betty and Amanda were eating ice cream, Amanda got a call from Marc telling them they had to come back.

"Betty, Marc told me that dweeb was a total idiot and came in for no reason." They got up to leave.

As they got on the elevator Amanda began telling her all that Marc told her. "Supposedly, Mode was missing lots of money. Then the idiot says that wasn't the problem and he made a mistake and that Daniel just had to approve the budget. Then once Daniel signed all those freaking documents with Wilhelmina and his mother, the dumbass gets it completely wrong. It wasn't even for MODE! Can you believe that?"

Betty took in a deep breath. "I'm sure Daniel killed him by now!" Amanda said with a laugh.

Betty smiled "I hope so"

Amanda laughed "You better get your kiss, girl!"

Betty bit her lip as they got off the elevator heading toward Daniel's office.

When they got there Claire, Wilhelmina and Marc were all standing by her old desk practically glaring into Daniel's office.

"You guys, what's going on? Amanda told me what happened. Why are you all looking like that?" She asked as she walked over with Amanda seeing them still looking into Daniel's office with death glares.

When they looked into Daniel's office, Betty and Amanda fumed "What the heck is SHE doing here?!" they both asked in the same irritated tone as they saw the reason for the glares into Daniel's office.

There stood the bitch that crushed Daniel's heart on national TV just to sell a crappy magazine. _Sofia Reyes._

* * *

_AN: Betty is NOT happy! We'll see what she does! hehe :P _


	5. You're My Sugar, Honey!

**Bubblegum**

_**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait. Here is the next and final chapter to this little story. I hope you enjoy it! :D So, I'd been binge watching this show called Nikita (its really cool; rogue assassins, missions, that kinda thing lol), but anyway, so that reflected in this chapter. haha ;) If you watch the show, you will probably catch on to it. Well, hope you enjoy. Love you all! **_

_**For entertainment only! :P **_

* * *

**Chapter 5: THAT'S MY SUGAR, HONEY! **

Betty prided herself on being able to maintain her cool in any situation, but at this very moment Betty Suarez was NOT HAPPY! She was pissed!

And she had good reason. The bitch, Sofia Rey-es, had the nerve to be standing inside Daniel's office trying to seduce her best friend.

She couldn't hold in her anger; she fumed "what the heck is that bitch doing here?"

Marc and Wilhelmina looked to Betty in surprise. Wilhelmina grinned and approached Betty "Why don't you go show that snake what Betty Suarez is made of?" she said with this tempting sound to her voice. "You know you want to"

Daniel could not for the life of him understand what the hell Sofia Reyes was doing in his office at the moment. He can't stand the sight of her. Just her presence irritated him.

He can't even understand what he found attractive about her before. She was manipulative and sneaky from the start. But he was an idiot then.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked looking at her.

"Daniel, why so cold? I'm really sorry for how things happened."

"Sure, like I buy that. Look, you need to leave."

"I'm afraid there are papers that you have to sign"

"I'm not signing anything from you!"

"I'm afraid your accountant misread Mode's financial documents. You need to sign these forms"

"What part of I'm not signing anything from you don't you get? I'm sure you have something to do with his mistakes. Besides, I fired him for being an idiot!"

She gave him a stern look.

"Of all the publications in MEADE why did it so magically be your trash magazine?" He stated in annoyance.

She ignored his statement and said "So, I see that Betty is no longer working for you"

Daniel looked at her and knew she must have been behind the stupid accountant's errors and her sudden appearance. "Is that why you're here?" he asked with a smile "Are you jealous of Betty?"

"Nothing of the sort, I was just curious. I did like the girl. I wanted her to work for me, but after what happened"

He grinned "I know, she quit"

She again shrugged off his comment and said "Why would I be jealous of Betty?"

"Oh I don't know, because she's better than you."

She looked unimpressed "You think that?"

"I know that. Look, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you don't, well, I'll have Amanda come in here. You remember the last time she saw you what happened."

Sofia twitched at that comment.

"Look, Daniel, all I want is for us to...reconnect"

"I'm done with you."

Wilhelmina's words seemed entirely convincing at the moment. Normally Betty would take a deep breath and think rationally, but this would be her one exception. No one hurt her Daniel and could just waltz back in his life!

Right when she wanted to...to... _to be with him_!

All Betty could think about as she walked into Daniel's office was how much she wanted to make sure he knew that she liked him.

Before she could change her mind she walked up to Daniel and pulled him by his jacket capturing his lips with hers taking him by surprise.

How she longed to kiss him and those lips of his. Every time they were together she would find herself staring at him, having intense daydreams of kissing him. She was finally kissing Daniel.

When she felt his arms wrap around her holding her closer as he dipped her back just slightly, returning the kiss with such passion, she felt it through her whole body. This kiss made her feel tingles all over and her heart was skipping from happiness.

She was kissing Daniel and he was kissing her back.

She felt so happy, she couldn't contain the smile she felt. As a result, Daniel smiled into their kiss, which made her even happier. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss again.

When Daniel saw Betty walk to her desk, he hoped with everything in him that she didn't get the wrong idea with seeing Sofia in his office. He hated that that witch snuck her way back into his life. He just hoped that she didn't ruin his life all over again, messing up things for him with Betty.

When Betty approached his office, his heart started to race not sure what to expect. One of three things could happen: one, she might kick Sofia out of his office, two, she might kick Sofia's ass after what she did, and three, all of the above. Was it terrible that he wanted the latter to happen?

Of course, what he did not expect to happen was Betty to charge into his office and grab him by his jacket to kiss him with such intent and passion. As soon as he felt her lips on his it was like a chain reaction, a trigger that she set off.

He'd fantasized about grabbing her and worshipping those perfect lips of hers on numerous occasions, especially these past few weeks with her gum-chewing.

He was finally kissing his Betty.

The only thing he could focus on at the moment was Betty and how perfect her lips felt; so soft and full, and yummy. He hugged her closer to him; feeling her body against his and hearing her shallow breaths as he kissed her face a few times, caused this overwhelming desire he'd felt for her all this time to finally surface. He captured her lips in another passionate kiss, his hands holding her body even closer to him.

Betty placed her hands to his face extending the kiss one more time before she pulled apart and looked into his eyes. They tried to catch their breath; Daniel's hand came up to rest on her cheek.

As he looked into her eyes he felt so much adoration for her, he wasn't able to stop what he said to her "I'm in love with you"

Her eyes grew bright, mimicking that brilliant smile that swept her face; that smile that melted his heart every time he saw it. "You are?" she asked, a hint of surprise evident in her voice.

He nodded, a smile crossing his face "Yes, I love you"

She bit her lip, while her heart raced inside her chest. "I love you, too"

His smile grew wider "I really love you, Betty. You're my whole world."

What he said made her eyes water as she looked into his shining blue eyes "I really love you, too, Daniel. You're _my_ whole world."

A beaming smile spread across his face right before he held her face and kissed her. It was then they heard an annoyed groan and "Oh God" uttered from Sofia. They had completely forgotten she was there. When they broke the kiss, Daniel kept his arm around Betty's waist as she stood beside him.

Sofia rolled her eyes at them "first kiss?"

Daniel grinned in satisfaction. What he would have given to see the look on her face when he and Betty kissed. "What do you want Sofia?" Really wondering why she brought herself into his life again after all this time.

A wicked smirk spread across her face as she slinked her way over to them looking Daniel right in his eyes "You know what I want" she said in a seductive voice walking around him and then smacking his butt flirtingly before walking to the door in his office. Apparently that was the last straw for Betty's resolve, she turned and said "you get back here you sleazy bitch!"

Daniel looked at Betty in surprise as she grabbed Sofia's hair pulling her back and pushing her into the chaise in his office. He was in awe that Betty, his sweet, yet, tough Betty was beating up his old girlfriend.

It was incredibly hot, because she looked so badass with her hair tied up in that pony tail, and for some reason that slit in her dress, exposing her leg as she was on top of Sofia made her look like a sexy assassin.

He wasn't the only one who enjoyed the show; Marc and Amanda had run over to his office door to watch Betty beat the shit out of Sofia.

"Hell yeah, Betty! Rip that bitch's hair out!" Amanda said, but quickly decided to help Betty.

Daniel laughed; he knew he should stop them, but damn it, it felt good to see that bitch get hurt on his behalf.

The only civilized person seemed to be his mother, who took Betty by the arm and gently said "I think you taught her a lesson, dear"

Betty's face turned crimson, embarrassed at her behavior. "I'm sorry, I just"

Claire smiled; it was a fairly wicked smile she shot her, which made Betty giggle. Claire put her arm around Betty's shoulder. Daniel could not smack the idiotic grin that was on his face. Not only did he finally get to kiss Betty, but she kicked Sofia's ass for him!

"Amanda" Betty grabbed Amanda by her shoulders and pulled her off while she was still smacking Sofia and tore her dress "Stop it!" Betty couldn't stop her giggle at Amanda's craziness.

"You're lucky Betty is my friend, or else I will do a lot worse!" Amanda said to Sofia before she turned flipping her hair back as she left Daniel's office. Betty shook her head, but looked to Sofia as she tried to get up from the chaise, her hand to her mouth that was bleeding.

When she stood up she looked at Betty with a glare "I can't believe he's in love with you. You're _nothing_" Before any of them could react, a surprising fist makes contact with her face knocking her out to the floor.

Daniel, Claire and Betty all looked at Marc in shock. He shook his hand clutching his fingers.

When he looked to them, a sly grin crossed his face. Betty smiled and hugged him. He brought his arm around her "I hated that skank, too"

Betty laughed, then kissed his cheek as she let go of him. He shot her a feigned death glare and said "we're even"

She nodded. Claire patted Betty's arm, "Marc, please help me remove this trash"

Marc nodded and grabbed Sofia's arm dragging her along the floor. Betty knew she should probably feel bad about Sofia getting hurt the way she did, but truth to herself, she felt so...confident and powerful after giving her a piece of her mind...well, fists.

She let out a laugh watching Claire and Marc drag Sofia out. When she looked to Daniel, she blushed when she saw his excited grin. Wilhelmina stepped in and stood by the door "impressive, Betty. I always knew you had balls" she said with a wicked smirk before sauntering away. As she left Daniel looked to Betty as he walked up to her "You're so amazing"

She bit her lip "I couldn't stop myself. I was... it was..."

"sexy as hell!" he finished her explanation unable to take his eyes off her.

She looked at him in surprise "what?"

Daniel looked down as he ran a hand through his hair. "You looked so hot kicking her ass like that"

Betty stood there in fascination. Daniel found _her_ hot? _Sexy?_ From fighting Sofia?

She blushed again, "what can I say? You're _my_ honey" she shot him a flirty wink.

He grinned and pulled her closer "If anything _you're_ my honey."

She smiled looking at his beautiful eyes.

"More like honey-trap" he clarified.

She blushed, her eyes shining from his words.

"You have such hot lips" he said as his fingers moved along her bottom lip causing her heart to race.

"...and lovely eyes" She smiled looking into his eyes getting caught up in his magnetism. She felt like she was still trying to catch her breath.

"and a perfect body" he said while his hand migrated down her body, outlining her silhouette from her side, her waist and down her hips, making her breaths pick up again, her heart to race, and bite her lip at the intoxicated look in his eyes.

"Your hair is so beautiful. You're so beautiful."

She looked at him, getting lost in him; he was making her lightheaded from his closeness and the look in his eyes and that incredibly sexy voice of his "Can I tell you a secret?"

Whenever she heard his voice she had to close her eyes or else she was sure she would lose all self-control. All she could do was nod as a response.

"Whenever you have your hair tied up like that you look so sexy, I just want to pull the tie out and kiss you" he said in her ear, and before she knew it he pulled the tie out of hair so quickly making her gasp and her eyes to open in surprise as his lips captured hers in a passion filled kiss. She quickly melted into the kiss as her arms slipped in around him pulling him closer. She placed a hand to the side of his face and through his hair, losing herself in his kiss.

She had wanted to kiss him, be in his arms, and touch him for so long, she definitely thought it was worth the wait. She felt so, perfect and happy. She placed her other hand to his face pulling back from him and looking at his face with a smile.

He smiled at her. That smile made her insides melt. "I love you."

His hands grasped her face pushing her hair back; that action sent a bazillion tingles down her body. "I love you, too."

Her heart was still racing. It was crazy. She felt like he was a drug and she was getting high off him; she felt like she was in a daze, but laughed when a thought crossed her mind. "I can't believe I had to make a move. I'd been trying so long to catch your attention."

He smirked "Trust me, it worked. If you have noticed, and according to Marc, I've come to your office over two hundred times in the past two months."

Her eyes went wide as she let out a laugh "You're lying. That's impossible."

He looked down "trust me, I wish I was lying. Marc kept a record."

Her eyes grew bright as she laughed "I can't believe that. That's...that's"

"Pathetic" he finished.

She shook her head "no, it's...cute. I can't believe that you liked that much" she blushed.

He smirked "Obviously, I more than liked you. I can't breathe without you"

She looked at him with an adoring smile "I can't stand being away from you either" she said placing her hand to his face. He smiled and met her lips for kiss. He laughed placing his forehead against hers. Betty looked at him funny "What?"

He grinned "Your lips taste like bubblegum"

Betty giggled "I honestly would not be surprised. With the amount of bubblegum I've had these past few months my lips probably retained an unending supply of sugar."

He laughed "Sounds good to me. I told you you were a honey-trap."

She blushed, laughing in amusement before she pulled him close for another kiss.

Her mission was a success, thanks to Marc and Amanda, and Wilhelmina, and she really hated to give credit to the bitch, but Sofia, too.

Now, she could stop with the bubblegum. She could get a new habit: receiving Daniel's sweet kisses. She moved back looking at him with a smile. "Love you, sugar" she said with a giggle.

He laughed and said "Love you, too, honey"

* * *

Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
